


My Pocket Boyfriend

by Flamie



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Aron has a crush on both his neighbour and the podcaster, Boyfriend Podcast, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, boyfriend asmr, psst its the same person actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: Minki hosts a podcast series where he role plays as a boyfriend. His listener, Aron, is enamored.
Relationships: Aaron Kwak | Aron/Choi Minki | Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	My Pocket Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feyatsirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/gifts).



> For Feyatsirk, our ardent AREN writer
> 
> inspired by the times I turn on NU'EST Vlives before I fall asleep

It started out on a whim. A way to release stress after a hard day of work, putting on a show and lay down to hear someone all excited to hear about your day, caring that you got home safe.

There was something comforting in knowing that someone cares about you, feeling loved whether its real or not.

Minki hummed as he made his way to his apartment, briefly stopping to make way to let his neighbor walk past him with his two adorable shiba inu, inwardly cooing as they yipped playfully at him.

Looking upward, he smiled at the neighbor, enjoying how flustered he looked just by the mere act.

Smirking as he walked into the apartment, nice to know he still got it.

* * *

Watching as his _very beautiful_ neighbor entering his apartment, he still felt attacked after that _devastating_ smile. Letting his children entering his apartment first, Aron fumbled as he grab hold of his cellphone and dial the first number he could think of.

“OHMYGOSH JOEL!!” Aron gushed as he locked the door. “Guess who just smiled at me just now!!”

His friend laughed over the phone. “Let me guess, Mr Dreamy next door?” he teased. “Ask him out already bro. its been what? 4 years? since you first saw him and lusting over him?”

Aron rolled his eyes as he pours the dog food into their bowls so the children can enjoy them. “Haha. Very funny. There’ no way in hell I can ask the most gorgeous person I ever see out on a date with me.”

“What the F bro. I thought I’m the most gorgeous person you ever met.” Amy’s voice came out of nowhere. “I’m hurt bro, really.”

Aron blinked. “Damnit Joel, did you put me on speakers again?” the loud raucous laughter were answers to the question.

“Come on out bro. The crew’s hanging out at the usual place. You can even come and gush about that crush of yours. Even Henry and Eric is here!” another of their friend, Peniel, calls out.

But before he could reply, another voice called out, “He can’t. its almost time for his pocket boyfriend to come on.” Amber teased as the other began to catcalled over the phone call.

Ears red, Aron hissed. “I hate all of you.” and hung up as his friends crackled in delight.

Looking at the time, he figured he had time to clean up and grab a quick bite before the show starts.

* * *

Settling comfortable on his bed, Aron rested his head and back against the headboard, whistling once as his adopted children settled on his bed. Kkotsoni lay comfortably at the foot of the bed while Noah claimed his place of honour on Aron’s lap , making sure not to upset the laptop folding desk as he was trained to. Petting his son, Aron turned on the channel and waited.

* * *

Grabbing his kit, Minki set his Podcaster Booming Kit on the desk by his queen-sized bed, making sure the microphone can catch every single sound he was making on the bed. After running a few sound tests, he went through his nightly cleansing ritual and then to his closet and threw on a pair of black shorts and a comfortable white hoodie.

Making sure everyone was set, Minki settled on the bed and hit record.

“Evening.” he spoke in a quiet voice and yawned delicately. “Welcome home. I hope you had a wonderful day. I did. I got back from Busan for a phootshoot and had so much fun walking by the beach at dusk. Oh?” He softly giggled, pretending that the listener was telling him something. “Really? That sounds like a great day. Oh? I’m sorry that that happened. But at least something good happened too right?” He sighed to the microphone, “I missed you today. The house felt empty without you here.”

A rustling sound can be heard as Minki ran his hand over his blue comforter. “I had dinner just now. Umm? Oh, just chicken salad and beer.” He laughed, “You know me, I’m totally helpless when it comes to cooking. Right now? I’m lying on the bed. It feels so cold without you. ” he turned and hugs the body pillow to his chest. “Tired? Let me sing you a song so you can relax some more.”

* * *

Aron sighed as he lay down on the bed, listening to the live podcast. It was a year ago when he first stumbled over the podcast series, aptly named ‘My Pocket Boyfriend, Mintokki’, a podcast where ‘Mintokki’ would talk about his day from a boyfriend perspective, his gender neutral content and the way he carried the show what got him hooked.

After obsessively downloading every single podcast he released and waiting for his live podcast, Aron realized he was having a crush on the soft-spoken podcaster, mesmerized by his liquid honey voice.

Listening as he hums through a song, Aron felt his eyes shut close, letting his stress and worries floats away.


End file.
